See Me
by Phantasmic
Summary: Lyanna Stark, daughter of Politician Ned Stark and his wife Cat grows up in modern day England. AU, featuring several characters though focus is on this OC in our favourite northern family! In progression, subject to change...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Decided to have a stab at an AU story. Without the constraints of staying true to the books or TV series, this is what my brain came up with Rating for possible language and implied mature themes, though may go up as story progresses.**

Chapter One – Growing Pains

The Starks were a powerful family which some would say came from Old Money. Living in the northeast of England in the coastal town of Sunderland, the Stark family lived very comfortably in a many-bed roomed manor house with its own stables and staff. The children spent most of their time with their mother as their father's job meant he spent a lot of time in London.

Lyanna Stark was 8 years old when he first came into her life, a sorry, sullen thing who barely looked at her or her brothers and sisters. She had been named after her aunt who was murdered years before her birth, and in a lot of ways was like her.

"Now you're all to treat Theon fairly, he hasn't been as lucky as you growing up so I need you to be nice to him, as nice as you are to each other," Ned Stark had told his children Robb, Jon, Lyanna and Sansa. Though Sansa was barely at school at the time, she fixated her eyes on her father wide-eyed as if she understood.

"Why is he coming to live with us, Daddy?" asked Robb, always curious.

"Because his own parents couldn't look after him. Though you're not to tease him for that," he added sternly. "Any more questions?"

"Yes," piped up Lyanna. Ned looked at her, wondering what his outspoken oldest daughter was going to ask about. "Why couldn't you get a girl instead?" This made Jon and Robb immediately chuckle despite themselves.

"It just so happens that the Greyjoys had a boy. And you have your younger sister," he pointed out.

"But she's too small to play," sulked Lyanna. Ned chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head. "She won't always, and remember you were her size once. Now, you're going to meet Theon so I want you to give him a really warm welcome when he comes. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Daddy," they all replied, excited to meet the new addition to their family.

"OK. He's in the kitchen with your mother right now, so you can go and say hello when you're ready," Lyanna ran ahead of her brothers, eager to meet the new arrival. She was hoping if she could get in there first he'd be_ her_ friend and then it wouldn't matter so much when Robb and Jon excluded her. Worried she'd get in trouble for running indoors, she slowed her pace to a fast walk as she approached the large family kitchen. Her siblings had caught up with her, though she was first through the heavy oak door where she stopped in her tracks to observe the boy who was sat with her mother at the breakfast bar, drinking what appeared to be a milkshake.

He was a few years older than her – perhaps older than Jon and Robb. This disappointed Lyanna, he probably wouldn't want to play games with her anyway. Remembering her manners and what her father had said, she smiled and approached him.

"Hi," she said, unsure of whether she should hold out her hand or not. "I'm Lyanna Stark,"

"Theon Greyjoy," he smiled, looking to Catelyn for assurance who beamed at him.

"These are my children," she smiled. "I'm sure you're all going to get along just fine," They introduced themselves, and by the time Theon had finished his drink they were chatting together about the games and television programmes they enjoyed. Lyanna knew not to ask him about his parents; her mother and father would be cross if she did that. But the more they all spent time together, the less sullen he became and she began to warm to the older boy.

* * *

It was the summer before Lyanna was due to start secondary school that it occurred to her that there were mere months between her older brothers. She was by no means an expert on the creation of human beings, but it occurred to her that a woman could not possibly give birth to one baby and then another several weeks later unless...

"Mum, are Robb and Jon twins?" she asked Catelyn as she got her ready for bed one night.

"No, why do you ask?" she asked, knowing this conversation would happen with Sansa, Arya and newborn Bran at some point.

"Because I know how long it takes babies to grow. And between Robb and Jon, there's not enough time to grow a whole nother baby," she stated. Catelyn sighed wearily and brushed her daughter's dark hair from her face.

"That's because Robb, yourself, Sansa, Arya and Bran grew inside me. Jon didn't,"

"How?"

"He grew inside another lady," she replied, the memory of her husband's betrayal all those years ago hitting her afresh. Would it be like this every time.

"OK," Lyanna replied, seeming to accept this with no further questions.

"Night night darling, sleep well," Catelyn kissed Lyanna's cheek and turned off her bedside lamp.

"Night mum," she said sleepily, burying herself under the covers.

One of Theon's favourite things to do was go sailing. The Starks had never been into nautical activities as a rule, but Ned had bought Theon his own boat for his 16th birthday as well as lessons in sailing it, and he couldn't wait to take his siblings out for a ride in it. That summer, Lyanna had come along a few times and read on the deck whilst the boys fished or swam in the sea. Another thing Theon liked to do was kiss girls, she knew because Sansa had seen him do it and told her about it. Kissing wasn't something Lyanna thought about, some of her school friends had kissed boys but she'd never wanted to. The thought of Theon kissing girls made her feel strange though, and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

* * *

The following summer, Lyanna had already celebrated her 13th birthday. The family had thrown a party at their house and there had been several eminent societal figures in attendance. The Tyrells, her mother's family the Tullys and the Prime Minister's family, the Baratheons and Lannisters. There was a disco, bar for the adults, and a bouncy castle and popular music groups performing for the younger children. Her mother had her hands full with Arya and Bran under 5 and baby Rickon needing her constant attention but still managed to pull off a successful celebration.

Robb and Jon, 14 at the time, had readily agreed to sneak off with 17 year old Theon who had managed to swipe a bottle of champagne. Theon had already spent some time drinking in pubs and clubs at the weekend so could handle his alcohol considerably better than the Stark boys as was clearly evident when they staggered back to the party. Things soon turned sour when Robb tried to climb on stage with one of the girl groups performing and Jon vomited behind the bouncy castle. Their father was not impressed.

Whilst her parents were distracted making her brothers go to bed, Lyanna looked around for Theon. She spotted him with his arm around a girl sat at the bar, and when they left she felt the compulsion to follow them. They slipped into the garden and she took care to remain unseen, hiding behind trees and bushes. She felt silly, but couldn't help trembling at the feeling she was about to embark on an enlightening discovery. Theon had led the girl to the empty summer house at the end of the garden. Lyanna was still far away, but she could see the outline of their bodies clearly and how close they were, their faces joined. For the first time, she realised she wished it was her Theon was kissing. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She turned around gasping.

"Uncle Benjen!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms and hugging him. Her uncle was in the army, and had been posted in Northern Ireland so she didn't see much of him unless he was on leave.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, hugging her tight.

"Oh, just getting some air," she lied quickly, trying not to look in the direction of the summer house.

"Getting a bit much is it? I was never a fan of crowded places like this," he gestured the thriving party occurring in the house. Lyanna nodded, pleased she hadn't been caught at what she was really doing. "Well, I suspect it'll soon be time to blow out those candles then we can all have some cake," he smiled, gently leading her inside. As Lyanna blew out the candles, her friends and family cheering all around her, she noticed Theon wasn't back yet and right then she was mad at him for missing this, and for being with another girl.

Theon was with a lot of girls. She heard from her brothers that it was his way of coping with the fact that her father had never formally adopted or fostered him, as his own father didn't ever contact him or send him birthday or christmas cards. She was secretly glad of this.

* * *

The summer following her 16th birthday, she had spent most of her time with her friends either riding horses or taking shopping trips. Robb and Jon had tried to persuade her to come on the boat with them and Theon but she knew Theon spent most weekends at nightclubs, taking girls home with him and never seeing them again. She distanced herself from her brothers, knowing that Theon took them out with him a lot despite the fact they were a year underage. _She_ never got asked, despite only being a year younger. A distraction came towards the end of the holidays before she were to start sixth form college, in the name of Loras Tyrell. He was her friend Margery's older brother and at 18 was a man already with his own car which made her feel grown up.

Lyanna was at a party Margery had held whilst her parents were away. She arrived with her brothers and Theon, but soon ditched them when one of her friends called her over to have some punch. She was talking on the patio with Margery when Loras, Margery's older brother approached them. Lyanna felt her face grow hot, she'd always admired Loras from afar but had never really conversed with him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do either of you have a lighter?" he asked apologetically, holding out a cigarette.

"No Loras, you know we don't smoke," Margery snapped.

"I have one," admitted Lyanna with a blush, the look she got from her friend making her feel very small, She reached into her clutch bag and retrieved it, passing it to Loras.

"Thanks," he smiled, lighting his cigarette. "Lyanna, isn't it?" he asked, handing it back to her.

"Yes," she replied, sounding more confident than she felt.

"Nice you could make it, see you around," he smiled, holding her gaze for a moment before slinking off to join a group of friends waiting for him the other side of the patio.

"So Lyanna, about that lighter," Margery began, a disapproving look on her face.

"Oh come on, I'm not breaking the law and we're all allowed our vices," she sighed. "Just promise you won't tell my brothers or parents,"

"I won't. But seriously, i go on to my stupid brother about that shit all the time."

"He's not stupid," Lyanna blurted before she could stop herself, immediately turning red.

"What's that?" Margery smirked, as Lyanna fumbled in her bag for a cigarette of her own.

"Nothing," she mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"You're going red.. you like Loras? Seriously? Wow!" Margery squealed, delighting in the news.

"Stop it," Lyanna looked around nervously, but nobody was paying any attention to them.

"Aww you do! Don't be embarrassed, loads of girls act like that wound him all the time," Margery said flippantly, then realised she was out of punch. "I'm going to get another drink, you want one?"

"Yes please," said Lyanna, handing her empty cup over.

"OK, be right back," her friend beamed, entering the throng of the party in the house. Lyanna sat and smoked her cigarette, her face slowly returning to its normal pale colour. Margery had been some time, and Lyanna was debating whether to have another smoke or not as she waited when Loras came over again. Lyanna panicked internally but maintained a cool exterior.

"Are you OK? I notice my sister's been gone for a while," he asked, taking the seat opposite her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, she's gone to get some more drinks," she replied. Of their own accord, her hands slipped into her bag to retrieve another cigarette, which to her embarrassment as soon as she got to her lips she dropped before finding purchase on it. Her and Loras reached for it at the same time, almost bumping heads.

"Sorry!" they both exclaimed, then giggled after a pause.

"Smooth," he chuckled to himself, passing her the cigarette he had retrieved.

"Thanks," she took it gratefully and put it between her lips. He flicked his lighter and held it in front of her so she could spark up.

"So are you having a good time?" he asked, feeling quite lame as it wasn't the best line in the world.

"Yeah, it's really cool of you guys to do this,"

"It was my sister's idea, any excuse for a party,"

They sat and talked for a while, and the more she got to know him Lyanna found Loras funny, intelligent and very good looking. She was disappointed when Margery came back, willing her to piss off in her mind but grateful for the fresh drink.

"Sorry that took so long," Margery announced, placing a plastic tumbler in front of Lyanna. "And sorry I'll have to go again, Jeyne Pool's in the bathroom having vomited all over herself. I forgot she can't handle a drink,"

"Need any help?" asked Lyanna.

"No, no, I'll be fine thanks. I'll find you as soon as she's sorted," and with an apologetic smile she left. Lyanna took that as Margery's approval to continue whatever this was with her brother.

"Not good," commented Loras grimly. "Fancy taking a walk?"

"Where to?" Lyanna felt stupid, the Tyrells home was set in acres of beautiful gardens and lands.

"Nowhere in particular, just a walk," he smiled. Lyanna couldn't refuse. It turned out they had a great deal in common. Loras was soon to start university in Newcastle studying engineering. They both liked live music, Finnish heavy metal in particular which was something they had to play down in front of their families.

"I'm going to a gig next week if you want to come," he suggested casually, as they were sat on a bench about half a mile away from the house.

"OK, I'd like that," she replied. Loras smiled in return. It made her happy, she liked his smile. She looked around, and there was nobody else about. She was very aware of the presence of Loras beside her, he'd slid over slightly so his thigh was pressed against hers.

"Hadn't we better get back?" she asked, feeling then like a stupid child worrying about being missed.

"If you want to," he replied, disappointment ringing in his voice.

"I don't have to," she smiled at him.

"Good," he replied. "I wouldn't want to go back without kissing you," Lyanna was taken by surprise, she wasn't expecting this. Hoping, yes. She sat still as he moved his face closer to hers. "You are very pretty," he murmured, stroking the side of her face gently. Lyanna held her breath as he moved his lips to hers, softly. His mouth was so warm and soft, and she liked the feeling of his lips on hers. She moved slightly so that she was facing him head on and he could deepen their kiss. She felt a moment of panic as his tongue entered her mouth but that was soon replaced by something else. She was enjoying the kiss, and missed his lips when he carefully pulled them away.

"We can go back now if you like," he smiled.

"OK," was all she could muster, glad it was dark so he wouldn't see how red her face was. When they got back, there were more people on the patio. She spotted her brothers, and hoped they wouldn't embarrass her, especially as Loras had her hand in his. He'd been guiding her through the darkness, and had thus far failed to let go.

"Lyanna! There you are," called Jon. He was uncharacteristically jovial, a sign he was probably drunk.

"Where have you been?" asked Robb, not harshly before noticing her hand was in Loras's. She abruptly pulled it away.

"We went for a walk," she answered.

"Is that all?" asked Robb sternly, eyeing Loras who kept a respectful distance.

"Yes," Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Where's Theon?"

"In one of the bedrooms, I think," grinned Jon.

"There's a surprise," she scoffed. "I'm going to have a drink with Loras, let me know when you're heading back,"

"OK," said Robb. That night, Loras asked if she would be his girlfriend. She accepted, and it was the start of her first real relationship. Although she loved Loras and spent as much time with him as she could, it still got to her when Theon was with other girls. She didn't know what this meant, and never told another soul. It benefitted Loras anyway, as she took out her passion and frustration on him in ways which he enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry this is very drabble-like, I just get scenarios in my head and make them go on the screen hoping for the best!

Lyanna performed really well at sixth forming, obtaining an A grade in all of her subjects; English, History and Sociology. Her relationship with Loras was still going strong, and to everyone else they were the perfect couple when they turned up smiling to various school-related or societal events. Behind the scenes though, things weren't so perfect. Lyanna began to suspect that Loras was more interested in being seen dating a Stark for appearances above all else, and would often cancel on her when Renly Baratheon, the prime minister's brother was up north. Also, despite the length of time they'd been dating, Lyanna was still a virgin. Not that it was a major issue in itself, just... seriously, after 2 years? Loras would never go further than kissing, which admittedly he was very good at, and light petting – another thing he was very good at.

It was shortly after her sixth form leavers' ball that her and Robb were talking in the garden over wine one afternoon.

"Did you know dad got the promotion?" he asked, smiling warmly revelling in the good fortune that had been bestowed upon the family.

"Really? That's great," she beamed back at him, chinking their glasses in celebration.

"Yep, foreign secretary's a big deal," Robb continued, looking out over the vast lawn. "Means you'd better be on your best behaviour when you're out and about, little sister,"

"Oh please," she scoffed. "You know I'm not the one you need to worry about, not with prince charming on my arm," Her brother laughed, pouring more Australian red into her glass. She enjoyed spending time with Robb. As the oldest, even though only by a year, their parents seemed to spend more time grooming him in preparation for whatever political career they had in mind with him and because of that Lyanna almost revered him.

"And how is Prince Charming?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," she answered quickly, taking a deep draught from her wine and taking a cigarette from her packet on the table.

"Yeah?" he quizzed, knowing his little sister better than she perhaps thought. "Why have you not seen him in weeks?"

"What is this, the fucking inquisition?" she muttered, avoiding his gaze. "Anyway, it's not exactly been weeks. And he's been busy with Renly,"

"Of course," Robb acknowledged, though his tone suggested there was more to it. She wasn't in the mood for that right now though.

"What about you anyway?" she asked, changing the subject. "When are you going to settle with someone?"

"Who says I haven't met anyone?" he replied with a wink.

"Come one, if you were serious with someone surely we'd have seen you with her somewhere by now,"

"Well maybe I don't like to mix business with pleasure,"

"You ashamed of us?"

"Yes but that's not the point," he jested, earning a light smack on the arm from his sister, though her smile betrayed the fact she wasn't really insulted. She relaxed back into her chair and enjoyed another sip of wine. It was good, and having nothing to do that lazy summer afternoon she closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face. "You know we're going to have to move,"

"What?" she asked, opening one of her eyes to look at him.

"Dad's new job, it means he's going to have to spend a lot more time in the capital and so makes sense we're closer. "

"Where to?"

"I don't know. I know he can't stand the idea of living in London. Maybe somewhere more in the midlands, like Derby or Leicester or Nottingham," Lyanna nodded; she had visited all three cities at some point during her lifetime but couldn't remember anything remarkable about any of them, aside from the Robin Hood legends surrounding the latter. And she'd considered applying to go to university there.

"When's he planning on dropping that bombshell on us?" she asked, taking a drag of her cigarette and flicking the ash on the patio floor. Theon emerged from the conservatory then, wearing only shorts and running a hand through his recently-showered hair. Lyanna still felt a tug in her gut when she looked at him like this but for the most part was able not to act on it.

"What bombshell?" he asked, pulling out a chair next to Robb.

"Father," answered Robb.

"You told her?" Theon raised an eyebrow, seemingly ignoring Lyanna.

"He knew?" she asked, mouth open. Robb looked uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"Calm down, I was going to tell both of you anyway, I just happened to see Theon first," he attempted to placate Lyanna. "Jon and the others still don't know yet so don't say anything to them. Well perhaps Jon, but certainly not Sansa, Arya, Bran or Rickon. They're not as adept at keeping things as quiet as we are,"

"But it's not going to be a secret for long," Theon added.

"No," Robb agreed, having another drink. "It gives you the chance to spend more time with Prince Charming though before we go Lya, I thought you'd be grateful for that,"

"Prince Charming?" Theon laughed , "Suits him,"

"Shut up," she scowled. "He's more of a gentleman than you,"

"I never claimed to be one," he smirked, touching his right hand to his chest. Lyanna tried to ignore him, instead texting Loras.

_Had some news, nothing really bad but will affect us. You free tonight? Lya x_

"That's obvious," she snorted, pouring another glass of wine.

"What are you saying?" he frowned.

"That no gentleman shares his bed at least four nights a week, and usually with different girls," she retorted, much to Robb's amusement. She was over exaggerating, but it still made her mad that he had all of these other girls so easily.

"I'm popular," he shrugged, kicking his feet up on the table.

It was over an hour later when Loras finally got back to her, and Lyanna was ever so slightly feeling the effects of the wine.

_I'll pick you up at 8, everything Ok? X_

_I hope so, see you at 8, Lya x_

She spent time having a shower and getting ready to see Loras, if he was picking her up that implied they were going somewhere. Lyanna was in Sansa's room, carefully painting her nails a light pink.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Sansa, painting her own nails.

"Nothing," Lyanna hated lying to her younger sister bit Robb made it clear she was not to tell any of the younger Starks about their move, that was father's job.

"You seem distant,"

"Sorry, just concentrating," she smiled weakly, hoping to throw her sister off the scent. "Can I still wear your coral dress tonight?"

"I suppose, though you're paying for dry cleaning if it gets so much as a crumb on it,"

"Consider me warned,"

Loras arrived right on time, and bidding goodbye to her parents Lyanna stepped out to get into the silver BMW. Loras smiled at her and greeted her with a kiss, patiently waiting as she put her seatbelt on.

"You hungry?" he asked, pulling away from the house and slowly working his way down the long drive to the road.

"Not really," she shrugged. "Can we go someplace to talk and get a drink?"

"I have the car,"

"Leave it here, we'll get a cab back,"

"And stay here?" he looked at her with a quizzical expression. She had stayed at his place a number of times, but Loras had only been to the Stark mansion for dinner, never stayed over.

"Why not? You've got to some time," she reasoned.

"I don't know, will your parents be OK with it?"

"Probably more OK than me staying at yours," she muttered, "Not that they have anything to worry about,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't let anything bad happen to me," she smiled, though this time it was forced. Loras sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't being fair, she had spent a lot of time at his place and good manners taught him you could only refuse an invitation so many times. So swiftly it startled Lyanna and made her yelp, he spun the car round back up her parents' drive.

"Call a cab," he smiled cheerfully. Lyanna grinned in delight and squeezed his thigh before getting out her phone. Better to hire a private firm than have one of her parents' drivers staying with them all night.

It was still warm so they sat outside the bar which overlooked the river. Loras ordered them a bottle of wine for which Lyanna was grateful, her drunken buzz from earlier had all but worn off and when Loras had alcohol, he was a little less... reserved.

"Thank you," she smiled, raising her glass to him. He clinked hers with his own and sat opposite her.

"So what news do you have to share?"

Lyanna took a deep breath and began to tell him. To her surprise, there was not much of a reaction from him. If anything, he looked guilty. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lya, i can't pretend to be shocked,"

"You knew and didn't tell me?" she felt hurt rather than anger, if he loved her as he claimed to then surely he would have told her something as life-changing as her father's promotion and potentially moving across half of the country, away from him. She stood up, feeling angry tears prick the corner of her eyes. He stood quickly, concerned. He hadn't meant to upset her.

"I wanted to but it wasn't my place. I couldn't have told you before your father told Robb," he insisted, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her. She knew he was right, and it was probably hard for him to keep it secret from her too. She returned his embrace and closed her eyes when he kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"How did you know?"

She knew she didn't need to ask. Renly. No doubt the minister's brother had gotten drunk and spilled all to his bestest chum over port and cigars.

"A friend told me. But look, it's really not as bad as it looks. Yeah you'll be moving away, but you'll actually be closer to my hometown. I'm only up here for another year you know, then I'll be free to go wherever I choose,"

"Can we do it, the long distance thing?" Loras stepped back so she could look into his eyes.

"Of course we can," he kissed her gently, slowly moving his mouth over hers. Lyanna melted into the kiss, it was so good she forgot she was angry with him. "Let's have another drink, no need to get upset," she nodded and sat back down, accepting another glass.

A couple of hours later, they were sneaking around the side of Lyanna's home as the patio doors made less noise than the heavy front ones. It was almost midnight, and at least the younger Starks would be in bed. They heard voices as they approached the patio, Lyanna almost turned back and slowed as Loras abruptly walked into her, making her gasp loudly enough for the voices to go silent.

"Fuck," he whispered, clutching her hand.

"Don't be stupid, it'll only be my brothers," she whispered, though did not venture further until a figure appeared in front of them.

"Who's there?" called the strong voice of Robb Stark, Jon not far behind him.

"Shh, it's us," called Lyanna, "We thought we'd come this way so not to disturb anyone. So much for that!"

"Who are you with? Loras?"

"Yeah, hi," he waved, urging Lyanna forward so they were at least in the garden now and not wedged between a wall and a fence. Theon raised his hand and nodded in greeting, then abrubtly returned his attention to the screen of his mobile phone, no doubt exchanging all sorts of filth with at least one girl. Lyanna felt herself frown and quickly straightened her expression.

"Drink?" offered Jon; he was clearly drunk and Lyanna wouldn't have been surprised if Robb had been out there all afternoon.

"No thank you, we're gonna head in," she took Loras's hand, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Come on Lya, just one's not going to hurt," he protested, pulling her towards him. "And I bet you want a cigarette as well,"

"Fine," she sighed, "Just a small one for me though," Jon nodded and poured two more glasses as Loras handed her a lit cigarette. She gratefully accepted it and took a long drag.

"Been anywhere nice?" Robb enquired, returning to his seat.

"The Maiden's Pool," Loras answered.

"Yeah it is," Theon grinned, Jon and Robb laughing along at his play on words.

Loras was definitely more intoxicated than Lyanna as they took off their shoes to creep up the thick carpeted stairs to her room. As her room was on the second floor, they had two flights to contend with, the second being bare oak rather than carpet.

"OK almost there," she whispered, keeping firm grip of his hand in the semi-darkness. Loras nodded although she couldn't see the gesture, and she guided him as he swayed slightly through her doorway, locking the door behind them once they were in and turning on the light.

"Aah, that's bright," he complained, throwing himself amongst the many pillows adorning her bed and burying his face in his hands. Lyanna laughed and turned on the bedside lamp, switching off the main light.

"Better?" she asked, throwing one of the pillows he'd knocked on the floor at his head.

"A little," he groaned.

"Anything to please you, _Sir_ Loras," she quipped, earning a pout from him which she found too adorable to be mad at.

"You'd please me more if you'd not abuse me and kiss me instead," he grinned lazily, rolling onto his back. Lyanna obliged, leaning over him and not feeling unlike a prince kissing a princess in the fairy tales she had enjoyed as a child. She shrieked as he grabbed her waist and pulled her down on to the bed on top of him, his hand immediately covering her mouth. "Shhh, keep quiet," he teased her in a whisper which amused and excited her at the same time.

Lyanna slapped him lightly, and before he could complain returned her lips to his with such passion that there were no more words for a long time. Although they were both satisfied that night, they still hadn't been in the way Lyanna so would have liked. She thought wine would have helped, and they had been close but he always managed to convince her otherwise at the last minute. As she lay in his arms listening to his heartbeat, her mind wandered to Theon and the girls he would probably be hooking up with right now with jealousy. Her stupid brain.. was it just sex she wanted or something else? How could she want something she'd never had? Guilt overtook and she cuddles closer to Loras; she _did_ love him and for whatever reason if he wanted to wait, so be it.

She almost felt that him having to deal with her parents' raised eyebrows in the morning would be a suitable punishment – he might as well have done what it would be assumed had occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyanna stepped back to take one last glance in the full-length mirror in the hallway. Robert Baratheon and his family had travelled all the way up north especially to attend her family's leaving and Ned's "congratulations on your new job" party. It was imperative that the Stark family look and act impeccably. Lyanna had only admitted to Sansa that the reason she had made so much of an effort was for Loras; despite his somewhat aloof behaviour that she had grown used to, she was fond of him and although he assured her a long-distance relationship would be possible she wanted to make him desire her, to make a lasting impression.

"You look fine, hurry up the cars are here," Arya lightly steered her towards the door to join the procession behind Robb, Jon and Theon to the car. Theon always came to Stark family events and nobody questioned it, at least in front of the Starks.

"Sansa's not even down yet, and Bran and Rickon are still putting their shoes on," she protested, checking again that her stay-put eye make-up hadn't run. It was still immaculate. Arya rolled her eyes and continued to usher her older sister out of the door. Lyanna did not protest, too amused by Arya's unusual behaviour. Since when had she cared about high-society events? Two limousines were parked outside, one for Ned, Cat and Robb and the other for Theon, Jon, Lyanna, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Although used to it, Lyanna never saw the point of why her parents and Robb had to travel separately from the rest of them but that was how it had always been with powerful families, as if it wasn't enough they were at the top of the societal hierarchy there was a divide within the top spot itself.

In the car along the way, Sansa chattered excitedly about the upcoming festivities and in particular, Joffrey Baratheon, the Prime Minister's middle son and his wife's golden child. Lya had only met him on a few occasions , and from what little time she had spent with him did not think much of him. She pulled her phone from her clutch bag and composed a message to Loras.

_In car on way, are you there yet? Lya x_

Arya was being unusually quiet, not even responding to the japes her younger brothers were making at Sansa's expense.

"Everything OK?" asked Lyanna, Arya seeming to snap out of her reverie.

"Huh?" she blinked, staring at her oldest sister in confusion.

"I asked if you were OK, you're being ever so quiet,"

"fine," Arya replied, and resumed staring out of the window into the night. Lyanna could have sworn a small smile appeared on her little sister's face. She checked her phone – Loras hadn't replied yet. Ah well, he was probably still getting ready, hopefully for her. To distract herself she glanced around the spacious limousine. Jon and Theon were sat away from the rest of them, talking in low voices and badly hiding the fact they were sharing the contents of a small hip flask. Lyanna frowned, both at the fact her parents would not be happy and that they hadn't offered to share with her. Bran and Rickon were teasing Sansa about Joffrey, though the pretty redhead was too excited to care. They were almost there, their parents' car in front already indicating to turn left up the long, winding drive that led to the hall entrance. Arya's knuckles turned white as she clasped her hands together. Lyanna knew Arya was never one to get excited about high society events, but she seemed anxious about this one.

"You know we won't have to stay in the midlands forever," Lyanna whispered, wondering if the fact they were leaving friends behind was affecting her mood.

"I know," replied Arya abruptly. Lyanna frowned. There was still no word from Loras.

Soon they were pulling up at the front entrance of Deepwood Manor. Robert Baratheon was outside grinning as he clasped Ned's hand and pulled him into a hug. His wife Cersei was smiling from a few paces behind him, no doubt humiliated that the prime minister and herself were outside greeting guests when she could be inside sipping cocktails with the Martells, Tyrells or her brother Jaime. Lyanna waited patiently for Bran, Rickon and her sisters to exit the car before she stepped out herself, smiling widely at the rest of her family.

"By Gods!" Robert exclaimed upon seeing her, "you look just like her, it's uncanny!" Lyanna was taken aback, surely he couldn't be referring to her mother for Lyanna was as dark as Catelyn was red.

"Your Aunt Lyanna, darling," Cersei chipped in curtly.

"Thank you," was all she could think to say, Robb's hand at her lower back guiding her inside before any further conversation occurred.

"What was that about?" she asked him as they handed their coats over.

"You won't remember Aunt Lyanna, I don't myself but her and Robert were...involved,"

"Oh," was all she could say, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She knew that her Aunt had died not long after her scandalous affair with Rhaegar Targaryen before she was born but that was it. It was rumoured that it had been childbirth that killed her, but that was all she new and did not question it because it still pained her father after all of these years. They entered the ballroom where the party was already in full swing. Waiters and waitresses swept around bearing silver trays piled with wine, champagne and canapés. Thankfully there was a DJ rather than a string quartet. Alyssa and Robb, closely followed by Jon and Theon immediately made their way to the bar, much to their parents' silent disapproval.

"Easy Lya," Theon chided her as she ordered a double vodka and coke.

"Come on, it's my first one," she rolled her eyes at him. "And Loras isn't here yet, i feel weird being at one of these things on my own,"

"You're hardly on your own," he scoffed, gesturing to himself, Jon and Robb.

"You know what I mean," she sighed, checking her phone once again. Still no messages. She was starting to get more and more angry, he knew this was their leaving party and how important it was for him to be there with her. She had reminded him enough, to the point he grew exasperated. Perhaps this was a way of punishing her.

"He'll be here soon," Theon said softly, sensing her discomfort.

"Oh he'd better be," she replied through gritted teeth. They say speak of the devil and he shall appear. This was certainly true in the case of Loras, who glided to her from across the room.

"Hello," he smiled, chastely kissing her cheek.

"Where have you been?" she asked icily, though thawed out at looking at his defiant expression, always hating being questioned.

"Here, where do you think I've been?" he asked, attracting the attention of the bar tender. Theon discretely slipped away to mingle with the other guests.

"You didn't reply to any of my texts," she accused as he swiftly ordered her another drink, perhaps to make up for it.

"I'm sorry, I was busy talking with Father and Robert and you know how they go on," he kissed her lightly on her lips, as if that would placate her.

"Robert came to meet us," she said, looking at him imploringly.

"Well he was with us just before, are you implying I'm not being honest?" his eyebrows pulled together in annoyance.

"No," she replied, and instead forced herself to beam at him. "I've found you now, let's have a good time,"

"Agreed," he smiled, handing her another drink which she accepted gratefully.

When Lyanna had finished her first drink, they chatted with several different partygoers, networking and mingling in a way that would have made Cersei Lannister proud. They were currently talking with Renly and Maergery. Renly wanted to introduce Loras to some political types his father was interested in backing financially. Lyanna was hesitant to agree to letting him go considering this was her family's night, he assured her he wouldn't be too long. Rolling her eyes, she smiled her consent and allowed Maergery to escort her to the dance floor.

Lyanna was pissed off, not to mention feeling more than slightly pissed as a result of helping herself to a few of the many available glasses of red wine that were constantly being presented to her be tuxedo-clad waiters on silver trays. She had not seen Loras for about two hours, since he had left abruptly claiming he had to speak with influential friends of his father's. She had initially tried to find Renly to enquire if he knew where her wayward boyfriend had gone, but of course he was nowhere to be seen either. Deciding to get some air, she slipped out of the ballroom through a large patio door to the garden terrace and pulled a cigarette from her packet. Digging around in her bag, she swore to herself when she realised Loras had her lighter. She was about to give up and head in, when she spotted a familiar figure nearby leaning against the wooden fence bordering the decking, and to her relief a telltale of smoke orbiting around him.

"Theon!" she called, walking quickly to join him. Theon turned and seemed to jump looking a little panicked, then relaxed into an easy smile when he saw who it was.

"Hey Lya," he drawled, taking another drag of his cigarette. "What you doing out here?"

"I was hoping for a smoke until I remembered I don't have my lighter. Let me use yours?" she pleaded, glad to see a familiar face in the midst of her despair. Theon rolled his eyes and pulled out his silver Zippo, holding it carefully to the cigarette she had placed between her lips. Lyanna closed her eyes as she took a deep drag, the intensity of it combined with the alcohol making her feel slightly dizzy. "Thanks," she breathed as she exhaled.

"No problem," he shrugged, looking round. They were the only ones outside, surprisingly.

"Alone?" he asked, surprised to see Loras wasn't in tow.

"I don't see you with anyone else," she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself even though it wasn't cold. Theon was still sober enough to ignore her comment, not used to her being so prickly.

"Come on Lyanna, it's not a dig. I'm genuinely not used to seeing you by yourself at these things, especially when you normally have your knight in tow," Lyanna tried not to laugh at his joke but soon the scowl was replaced with a smile. Just because Loras was so... proper and played polo as well as competing in show jumping competitions the males of her household had – not unkindly – started referring to him as a knight.

"I normally know where said knight is," she admitted, not wanting to burden Theon with her problems but the alcohol had loosened her tongue.

"Well you're the only damsel who appears to be in distress, so that can't be it," he offered unhelpfully; his awkward attempt at trying to cheer her up.

"Theon, this is my leaving night. Sorry, our leaving night. Not only does he show up to meet me late, but he has to go and speak to some of his father's associates. I offer to join him, but apparently it's information 'too sensitive' for my ears and I'd enjoy myself a lot more with everyone else," her anger was rising again.

"And you want to spend it with him," Theon stated the obvious, but genuinely did not know what else to say, not being used to these situations. He normally placated women in other ways – but they were not his best friend's sister whose father would most likely string him up by his balls if he were so much as to put a breath wrong.

"Yes," she admitted in a small voice, looking straight ahead of her over the lantern-lit pathway. She was brought out of her reverie when both her and Theon's attention was averted to a couple staggering out of the patio door. They were both giggling, hand in hand and had not noticed they had company. Lyanna recognised one of them straight away.

"Arya!" she exclaimed, more in surprise than anger. Her little sister was hand in hand with a tall, handsome black-haired boy who looked a few years older than her. Already slightly angry with the male population as a whole, she was prepared to lay into this idiot and politely inform him what would happen if he laid a single finger on the younger Stark.

"Shit, Lyanna!" Arya sounded dismayed, then quickly began talking again before she could be lectured. "This is, um, Gendry. He's my friend, we talk all the time on facebook and we've just come out here to talk where we can be heard and not gawped at by Sansa or teased by Bran and Rickon, honest!" the pleading look in Arya's eyes reminded Lyanna of herself when she was younger. Knowing Arya it was probably completely innocent as well, and although she didn't know this Gendry she figured there was no harm done as they were moving soon anyway.

"OK but don't let dad see you," she relented.

"I won't. Come on Gendry," Arya exclaimed delightedly, leading the way around the corner away from Lyanna and Theon. Lyanna watched Theon eye their retreat cautiously, but he hadn't said anything yet.

"Robb would have threatened to twat him," was all he said, shrugging and lighting another cigarette.

"I'm not Robb and I was her age once," Lyanna remembered fondly. "And I know Arya, i don't think there was anything untoward involved in it,"

"But you forget, i was a younger boy once," he added grimly.

"I know," Lyanna nodded, though he would not know how much she had been aware of his promiscuous past. Before they could talk any further, they were joined by a man breathing heavily, who looked genuinely frightened for a moment when he saw Lyanna.

"Robb?" Theon looked at his friend curiously; he wondered thy Robb was so out-of-breath. "You been victim to the advances of that Frey girl again?"

"Huh?" Robb asked, "I just needed some air," he looked really uncomfortable and wouldn't look at Lyanna.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Nothing," he replied, still not looking at her although he was breathing almost normally now. "Just felt a little warm,"

"You drunk?" Theon smirked; normally Robb held his drink rather well. Robb shook his head and glared at Theon.

"I just came for a smoke," he insisted, though his hands were shaking as he lit one up.

Theon and Lyanna raised their eyebrows at each other but pursued their enquiry no longer.

"Where's Jon?" she asked absently.

"With said Frey girl," Robb managed a small smile.

"Oh dear Gods," Theon rolled his eyes chortling.

"I'm gonna go on another Loras hunt, excuse me," she said, turning back towards the house.

"I've not seen him," Robb replied quickly. Lyanna frowned at him quizzically.

"Well, thanks," she shrugged, heading back in.

Once she was out of earshot, Robb whispered to Theon, "You are not going to believe what i just saw,"

"Is it something I'm going to regret not seeing?"

"I don't know about that Theon, though I doubt it,"

"Go on then, do i want to hear this?"

Robb took a deep breath and another drag of his cigarette before saying in a very, quiet whisper, "I saw Loras kissing Renly in the back stairwell,"

"What?" Theon asked after several seconds.

"Honestly Theon, they were properly...kissing. All over each other,"

"What were you doing there?" Theon was shocked, didn't know what to say.

"I was with the Frey- actually never mind," he punched Theon on the shoulder as the older man laughed a little.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," his face turned serious. "Renly and Loras? Shit, Lyanna... fuck Robb what do we do?"

"I tell you what I want to do," Robb snarled, balling his hands into fists by his sides.

"You know you can't, not tonight. She needs to know though,"

"And who's going to tell her? She'll be humiliated! And if i saw them, who's to say that others didn't? How long has it been going on?" Robb was fuming.

"I don't know Robb, let's get through tonight and then speak to Jon whilst we figure out what to do," Theon advised, squeezing Robb's shoulder affectionately. Robb nodded and went back inside to get another drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, sorry for the sporadic updates with this one. To make it up to the lovely, patient readers of this work I try my best to upload quality, entertaining chapters so if that's what you feel you're getting then I'll feel a little bit less guilty! Rated T but warning for some naughty words and implied sexual activity.**

Lyanna accepted that she was drunk as she returned to the warmth and noise of the party. She felt a little concerned about Robb, but had more important matters on her mind. Namely, the location of her AWOL boyfriend. Glancing around the large ballroom, she noticed her parents engaged in conversation with Mace Tyrell and Kevan Lannister. Sansa was whispering with Joffrey, unknowingly being giggled at by a nearby Bran, Rickon and Tommen Baratheon. Jon was attentively listening to Roslin Frey by the punch bowl, despite the fact that Maergery Tyrell appeared to be trying to hijack their intimate moment by leaning over to refill her cup a little more than was necessary. Lyanna smirked despite herself as Jon noticed and his cheeks grew flush, much to Roslin's delight thinking it was his reaction to her.

Her attention was distracted when one of the doors near the bar opened to reveal Loras, followed by Renly returning to the party. Her eyes locked with his, and his widened in surprise and then his features formed an easy smile as he sauntered over to her. Lyanna knew merely standing still would be the best course of action in her current state. She did not notice where Renly went, her eyes captivated by the – as much as she hated to admit it – devilishly handsome, grinning face vastly approaching her.

"Where have you been?" she fumed when he was in earshot.

"I told you, there were people i had to speak with," he shrugged, kissing her cheek.

"You were ages," she complained, determined not to give in to his advances. Which she usually did.

"I'm sorry, I really am. How about i go back with you tonight and make it up to you?" her heart leapt to her throat, he had gone from being reluctant to stay at her home to actually offering. This was new, but she was still mad at him.

"Well, OK, but please stay with me here. You know how important tonight is to my family and I'm a bit drunk," she admitted, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll look after you," he promised.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. An earlier car arrived for Catelyn and the younger children, to which Arya protested slightly as she had been enjoying Gendry's company perhaps a bit too much for her mother's liking. The remaining Starks, along with Theon and Loras shared a car home at the end of the night, around 1am. Theon and Robb were tense and quiet on the ride home, but only Jon noticed. Unusually, the older boys didn't even try and persuade Lyanna and Loras to drink with them upon arrival so Lyanna went straight to her room with him, locking the door behind them.

Now obviously reader, you know the events that Robb witnessed during the party. Why would Loras decide to go back with his loving girlfriend of two years when he was engaged in some serious lip-locking with one of the country's most powerful men's brother? Though this tale focuses on Lyanna, let's consider the perspective of poor Loras.

Being born to a prominent family there have always been certain societal expectations of him, one of which is to be romantically involved with an eligible girl from another high society family. He did genuinely like Lyanna Stark,. But had been confused about his sexuality and real feelings for a long time. He felt guilty about his recent encounters with Renly, but had to be sure about where his heart and conscience lay. Inevitably, somebody was going to get hurt, and he wanted to be sure before making any heart-rendering decisions.

Being drunk made this easier.

Lyanna felt what she had wanted to feel for a long time – to be desired. When Loras pulled her down on top of him, forcing their lips together she felt pleasurable thrills coursing up and down her spine. He seemed more insistent and determined than he had previously, and in her mind she had already forgiven him for his absence at the party.

Robb, Jon and Theon were still up despite Ned suggesting they get some sleep before retiring himself. Locked away in the summer house in the garden, they shared a bottle of Jack Daniel's as they talked, up until now avoiding the subject of Lyanna, Loras and Renly.

"Come on guys, what's wrong with you?" Jon asked as Robb took a hearty swallow of Jack, coughing slightly as he swallowed. Theon looked at his feet; Jon knew this was an indicator of his friend's discomfort. "Theon?"

"You need to keep this to yourself," Theon responded, eyes glaring at him now communicating a silent threat.

"What?" Jon asked, worried about what they would tell him.,

"I saw something tonight that I wish I hadn't," confessed Robb, handing the bottle to Theon. Jon thought for a moment, but then realisation kicked in.

"Oh Gods, was it because of Roslin? Robb, I swear nothing happened, she spent the whole time talking about you,"

"What?!" Robb exclaimed, "No! Nothing to do with Roslin," though he was secretly pleased he had been the focus of her conversation.

"Is it something I've done?" Jon asked, worried.

"No," replied Theon, calming Jon before he got hysterics by passing him the bottle of Jack. Jon accepted gratefully and took a long pull.

"It's Lyanna," said Robb, "Actually, not Lyanna. That stupid fucking twat of a boyfriend of hers,"

"Who is with her now?" asked Jon, feeling protective all of a sudden.

"Um. Yeah," Theon nodded grimly.

"What?" Jon enquired, taking another sip before passing the bottle to Robb, who took a deep breath.

"I saw Loras kissing someone else tonight,"

Jon sucked in a deep breath, sudden anger taking over his senses.

"And we are not forcibly removing him from our property because...?"

"Lya doesn't know," Robb replied in a cold voice.

"And you let her bring him back?" Jon asked disbelievingly. "How could you not tell her?"

"She was upset enough tonight, we couldn't bear to put her through more," Theon tried to explain, but Jon had already hot to his feet.

"I don't give a fuck! If he thinks it's OK to kiss another girl and then go home with my baby sister, he has another thing coming,"

"Jon, sit down!" hissed Robb, slamming his palm on Jon's chair. "We're all angry,"

"Who?" asked Jon, glaring at the other men. Theon remained silent, hoping Robb would answer this one. He was their blood, after all.

"It wasn't another girl Jon," he said quietly.

"Then what the fuck are you on about?" Jon was growing exasperated.

"It was Renly," Robb admitted, feeling slightly sick. Nobody said anything, the bottle of bourbon stood to attention in the middle of the table.

"You're fucking with me" Jon stated, helping himself to more JD.

"We're not," Theon stated softly. "Robb saw them tonight," Jon sat heavily, unsure what to do with the information.

"She needs to know," he stated grimly. The others nodded in agreement. "I knew he was too fucking perfect," Jon seethed.

"So what do we do from here?" Theon questioned the others.

"Now would hardly be an appropriate time to confront him about it," said Robb.

"Agreed, but fuck, we can't let him get away with it!" Jon exclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement.

Lyanna was so happy, she could hardly describe it. After two years of waiting, it would seem that after all of her efforts and wondering, that Loras _did_ desire her , and their relationship would be consummated. What a shame it would occur just before the Stark family's relocation, but that couldn't be helped.

"I need to confess something to you," he breathed between kisses, supporting his weight above her.

"What?" she panted, not caring at this stage if he confessed to her that he enjoyed dressing in her mother's underwear and parading around the shopping mall.

"I haven't done this with a girl before, "he murmured, cheeks flushing at what could be shame.

"It's my first time too," Lyanna kissed him shyly, feeling overwhelmed with love and delight at the thought of them both losing their virginity. If only she had paid attention to his words. Loras said no more, and that night Lyanna Stark felt no longer a girl. Happily, she cuddled up to Loras's chest and closed her eyes, soon drifting into a blissful sleep. Loras lay awake for most of the night, arm casually draped around the sleeping Lyanna. He furrowed his brow and bit his lip thoughtfully, tormented with feelings of guilt and confusion.

The following morning it felt wonderful waking up in his arms again, knowing what had occured the night before. The whole Stark household had joined for breakfast that morning, and she and Loras took a seat and began helping themselves to toast whilst waiting for the hot food to cook.

She smiled at Robb, who failed to return it. Nervously, she glanced at Jon and Theon who also held stony expressions.

"Didn't you guys have fun last night?" she asked, not wanting her brothers' and Theon's sour moods to ruin her perfect night and morning.

"Yeah, for the most part it was good," answered Robb steadily, Theon and Jon shrugging and returning to their toast. Odd. Loras was actually looking slightly worse for wear. Lyanna put it down to a hangover and late night. the more Theon saw of Loras out of the corner of his eye, the angrier he grew with him yet he would not dare make a scene when the whole Stark family were at breakfast.

"Are you alright, Theon?" Sansa, who was next to him, whispered softly indicating Theon's leg which he hadn't realised was shaking.

"Fine," he smiled weakly at her, but the smart teenager didn't look convinced.

"Are you OK?" Lyanna asked Loras, smiling lovingly at him.

"Yeah, just not too hungry," he admitted, stroking his stomach tenderly.

"Busy night?" Robb asked him, his piercing blue eyes staring into the other man's hazel ones.

"It was quite," Loras shrugged. "The party was good,"

"I'm sure it was," added Jon, glaring at him with eyes eerily similar to Lyanna's. Lyanna picked up on the tension between her boyfriend and the other men which put a bit of a downer on her mood. She sighed, thinking it was because the others must somehow have figured out their baby sister had lost her virginity, by using some kind of older brother radar.

"I think the Baratheons and Lannisters did a great job," she smiled, taking another bite of toast.

"Yes," Loras nodded in agreement, not enjoying the hostility directed toward him.

"Especially the Baratheons," added Theon, earning a warning glance from Robb. It had its desired effect though; Loras swallowed his tea too quickly and let out a spluttering cough which claimed the attention of the whole table.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Catelyn, voice full of concern. Eyes streaming, Loras held up his right hand to indicate he was fine.

"Easy on the hot drinks," Theon looked concerned, though Lyanna knew he was masking something. The rest of breakfast passed without incident. Conversation was mainly driven by Arya singing Gendry's praises, accompanied by the taunts of Bran and Rickon. Sansa was strangely quiet about Joffrey and the older men were too polite to discuss their conquests at table with Ned and Catelyn. When it was over, Lyanna bade Loras wait in her room as she helped clear the table. She had no intentions of actually doing so, in fact she used the opportunity to collar Theon before he could disappear to Gods knew where.

"Smoke with me," she instructed, leading him through the French doors to the patio.

"Sure, I'm not busy," he murmured, complying with her request.

"Good," she smiled in a sing-song voice. "Now what the fuck was that?" she hissed, referring to his hostility toward Loras.

"What?" he asked sulking. Typical Theon, he couldn't help but sulk like a child whenever he was in trouble as a result of his own actions.

"Don't even insult my intelligence by playing dumb," she warned, Theon sighed and looked down. "you guys were really harsh with Loras at breakfast. I've never seen you act like this towards him. What's the matter with you?"

Panicking, Theon searched the depths of his mind for a possible explanation. All that he could come up with sounded lame, but he hoped it would placate her.

"We were trying to protect you,£ he said, staring out into the rolling expanse of the gardens.

"From Loras?" she asked incredulously. "The guy who I've waited for two years to find out that he actually wants me?" she turned red and shut her mouth abruptly; she'd said too much. It took a moment for the information to register with Theon.

Lyanna had sex with Loras.

Lyanna had sex.

Lyanna.

He felt...numb. then angry. Then, to his shame, slightly turned on imagining her in that situation. He returned to anger, thinking of Loras's betrayal.

"Oh," was all he could say. He didn't want to ask, but the words were out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to catch up. "Was it your first time last night?" yep, the look on her face told him it had been a bad idea.

"Wow Theon, some people like to enjoy sex with the person they love when they're ready to share that intimacy with each other. Others will fuck anything in a skirt that moves," she answered in a cold, low voice before extinguishing her cigarette with her heel. Theon had to admit that hurt. She couldn't stand having this conversation anymore, especially not with him. Without a word of goodbye, she turned on her heel and marched back up to her room where she ravaged a surprised but willing Loras.

"I saw you and Lya talking, what did she want?" demanded Robb, noticing Theon was alone in the conservatory.

"Ugh, now you're going to question even my own motives?" Theon frowned at him from over the top of his book.

"I always do because they're usually unsavoury," Theon rolled his eyes and placed his book open on the couch next to him so as not to lose his place.

"She got bitchy because we were rude to Prince Charming. When are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Robb admitted, "It's going to hurt her," Theon knew that it was definitely not the best time to let Robb know that the current centre of hate in his universe had taken his little sister's virginity the night before. The same night he'd been kissing a man in a stairwell.

"What about when we've moved?" suggested Theon. "New place and all that, he's up here for uni, fresh start." Robb nodded slowly, a far-off look in his eyes.

"You could be on to something there," he agreed. "Yes, when we're at uni. We can take her out during fresher's fair to cheer her up,"

"I'm game," Theon's eyes lit up; he wouldn't be attending as a student himself but didn't see why that would exclude him from all the perks.

The next fortnight was spent in a blur of packing, goodbyes and so began the Stark family's journey south.


End file.
